A Change in the Wind
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: It's been months since the finale. Dean struggles to try and bring back his brother. As he starts to give up hope Sam is returned to him, but completly in shock,barely able to function. Can Dean bring him back to who he was? PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**So I rewatched the finale for like the fifth time and I really can't help myself! Soooo many fic oppurtunties with the ending! I hope you like the idea! So much possible Sammy angst!**

It had been months since the incident. Dean still hadn't been able to move on he was always out with baseball games and cheering Ben on, smiling at barbecues. But his heart wasn't _really _into it. In fact he had become closer and closer to a zombie. Lisa noticed this, but didn't say anything. Everytime she reached out for contact he jerked away. Almost as if he didn't want to be comforted. And during the nights she found him poured over strange books.

"I thought you were done with that kind of work," she told Dean. "You promised Sam..."

"I promised Sam I'd go live a normal apple pie life," Dean snapped. "That's what I'm doing."

She stared at him.

"You're trying to bring him back, aren't you?" It was impossible for him not to tell her everything after a few days of being there. Silence filled the room. "Dean, that's not what he would want..."

"You don't know anything about what he would want! You don't know him like I do! And right now I don't give a damn about what he wants. I promised I'd live a normal life, sure I'll do that. But I'm not gonna let him rot in hell with the devil. I just _won't. _I can't."

He stared at Lisa.

"Don't you get it? I can't live normal when thinking about Sammy being in hell....this guilt...it's gonna kill me unless I do something about it."

She sighed.

"Please, don't make another deal," she begged. Silence. "Damn it, Dean! I mean it, no deals!"

Dean said nothing. He couldn't say no. He had to do whatever it took to bring Sam back, even if it meant selling his soul again. She shook her head.

"I swear to God, Dean-"

"Don't say his name when you're near me," he growled. She paused and stared at him.

"If you make a deal I'm taking Ben and you're never going to see us again. Than you really well be breaking all your promises to Sam."

Dean looked at her, pleading in his eyes.

"Please, Lees-try and understand..."

"I do understand, you're upset..."

"It's not that! It's my fault!"He finally bellowed. She stared at him, shock on her face.

"What?"

"It's my fault! I'm the one that broke the first seal!"

"But you were in hell..."

"It doesn't matter. DAD didn't break! But I was weak enough that I did! Cause of that Sammy....Sammy had to break the last seal and...I wasn't there for him when I should have been." He bit his lip. "If I had gotten through to Sammy before he went after Lilith...been more understanding, NONE of this would have happened!"

"Dean, you can't blame yourself..."

"The hell I can," he growled, fury in his eyes. "I'm not going to rest until Sammy is back, Lisa. I.....I just can't. I need this. I need to focus on this...because if I don't that means that he's....really...." he paused, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Really gone, for good...forever in hell."

He gasped a giant sob and stared at Lisa.

"And he doesn't deserve that fate...he really doesn't. And I would hate myself if I could have found a way to save him and I didn't."

Lisa sighed and ran her hand through his hair and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Come to bed soon," she whispered. "And we'll both be here, when you're able to move on and let this go. We'll wait for you for when you're ready."

"I might never be ready." A quiver on the lip as he spoke.

"Than we'll wait forever." She smiled. "No one is leaving you again, Dean."

He shook his head.

"Don't say that. Just....Don't. Don't make promises...you can't stop death."

She sighed.

"All right, but we are here for you. When you wand and need us."

His throat closed.

"Thanks," he whispered.

He stared at the book about making crossroad deals. If only he had a way of contacting Crowley.

"You should listen to her." He jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice.

"Jesus Christ." He jumped. "You need to stop doing that," he snapped.

Castiel remained motionless.

"You shouldn't seak out Crowley, Dean."

"Why? Why the hell not?"

"Because you promised Sam." Castiel sounded impatient.

Dean bit his lip and hung his head, looking like the beaten man he was in the cementary.

"I can't let him go, Cas. I just...can't. I have to try."

"Just please,don't do anything..."

"What stupid? I'm way past stupid, Cas. I'm at the point of I don't give a fuck."

Castiel closed his eyes.

"Please, Dean, just don't."

"Why?"

"Shouldn't a promise from Sam be enough?" Castiel couldn't resist throwing that in his face again. His hands shook.

"Damn it Cas, why don't you want me to go through with this?"

"Because I already dragged you out of hell once, I don't want to do it twice," Castiel shot back. Dean froze.

"I have to try," he whispered.

Castiel sighed.

"I know."

With that he left as soon as he entered.

"You really do suck at goodbys," Dean growled and burried his head in his books, ignoring the voices in his head not to continue.

Suddenly in the cementary Sam Winchester found himself on the ground-gasping for breath and very much alive...

**Weak ending, I know, but should I continue? I hope I made Dean stay in character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

Sam continued to lay on the ground, unsure of what to do.

"Hello, Sam," a voice startled him. He jumped and turned around to find Castiel standing there.

"Do you remember me?" Castiel's voice was gentle. Sam stared at him and shook his head. Castiel sighed.

"I was afraid you wouldn't...with your ordeal in the cage there's no telling what happened to your head. You do remember Dean, at least, right?"

Quickly Sam nodded. _Dean, _yes he remembered Dean. Dean was the only thing keeping him going down there. Castiel nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to take you to him." He reached down to touch Sam, but Sam jerked away.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm not going to hurt you." Castiel's voice was gentle. "We're friends. My name is Castiel."

Sam stared into Castiel's eyes and slowly nodded. Castiel touched him. The next thing he knew he was in front of a house.

"This is Lisa's house," Castiel told him. "You probably don't remember her."

Sam struggled to remember. For some reason his memory was jolted. He remembered bits and pieces of his life. He remembered Dean, a lot. And their dad. And fighting monsters, and Jessica. But so much was jumbled together.

"It's okay if you don't remember," Castiel told him. "I'm honestly surprised Dean was able to remember everything after getting out of hell." He looked at Sam.

"I have to go now." His voice was soft. "But you're here safe, that's what matters." A smile broke on his face. "I am glad I was able to get you out, Sam. "

Sam nodded his appreciation, his expression mixed with confusion. He slowly knocked on the door. Lisa answered, her face full of smiles which dropped when she saw him.

"Sam..."She gasped. "That's not...possible." Her face went white. "How did you...even...Dean!" She suddenly shouted, causing Sam to wince. "DEAN!"

"What?" Dean's voice called from upstairs.

"Get down here, NOW!" Her voice was filled with anger

"What's wrong?" Dean demanded as he appeared on the top of the stairs. He stared in shock at Sam at the doorway. "What the..."

She tossed him an angry glance.

"You did this, didn't you? You made some kind of deal to bring him back!"

"Lisa, get back!" The look on Dean's face told her he had no part in this. He grabbed the knife from his pocket and stormed straight to the _thing _that was standing in the doorway.

Sam shouted as Dean slashed his arm. Nothing. Not wasting any time Dean grabbed his flask of holy water and splashed it on Sam's face. Sam cried out, more of shock this time than anything.

"You're little act isn't fulling anyone!" Dean growled. "So come one! What are you? A revenant? Zombie? Lucifer?"

Sam cowered into a corner on the porch, his whole body trembling. Never had he thought Dean would attack him like this.

"Dean stop!" Lisa cried as Dean raised his arm, still holding the knife. She felt fear as she looked into his eyes-filled with intense rage.

"Dean! I really think this is SAM!"

"That's impossible! Sam's trapped in a hole in hell...he couldn't get out..."

"You did." Her soft reminder stumped him. He lowered the knife and stared at the figure in front of him, who's body was trembling.

"Sammy?" His voice was soft, full of hope. "Sam?"

Sam raised his head, trying to stop the shaking. He had been tortured by the devil himself in hell, he had to watch himself as the devil took control of his body briefly to kill Micheal/Adam. And than he carved up Adam's body bit by bit. So why was he so terrified about Dean's attack? Probably because he never expected his brother to attack him like this.

"Dean..."His voice trailed off. "I....I..." His voice shook and Dean dropped down to his knees to reach the level of Sam.

"Is it really you Sammy?" His voice tried to drain that hope.

He nodded.

"Cas...Castiel brought me here." Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas...brought you back?" Anger rose in him. If Cas could bring him back from the start why the hell didn't he?

"I...I think so." Sam found it difficult to speak. "I...I don't..."

"Sh, Sammy, it's okay." Dean's voice quivered as he grabbed a hold of his brother and held him into a tight hug. A sob escaped from his throat. Sam remained motionless for a moment until he raised his arms and wrapped them around Dean's back. They hugged, rocking back and forth, no words being spoken. Only tears being heard. Dean tried to push his anger towards Castiel for waiting for so long, for not telling him. He'd think about that later. Most important thing was that he was holding Sammy in his arms again, something he never thought he'd do. Lisa watched with a tear stained face as Dean helped his little brother up to his feet.

"Easy there kiddo, let's get you inside," he whispered. Sam nodded and as Dean helped Sam into the house Lisa closed the door, thus shutting out the cold and making sure the warmth stayed in.

**Short I know, but I'll try and update quickly and I really do want to finish this story before starting any others!**


End file.
